Better Than Waffles
by Halo221
Summary: A little continuation of 4.08 "Smallest Park" with what I had hoped would happen after the episode -not canon-


**Inspired by the episode "Smallest Park" ... this was what I wanted to happen next. **

**Rating: T/PG-13 (just to be safe)**

**Timeline: Continuation of 4.08 "Smallest Park", so *SPOILERS***

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, my show, etc. and I'm not getting any money. (Would love reviews though ;))**

* * *

><p>"But I'm done steamrolling people. This is how I feel. Howdoyoufeel?"<p>

_Oh God! What if he says he doesn't think he can? Or I'm not worth – _"oh!" she sighed as his movements registered and her fears evaporated.

And then he was kissing her, really _really_ kissing her! His arms were around her again and his lips were not hesitant against hers. The stubble on his cheeks – god, she missed that stubble! – was scratching against her and his smell filled her nose. It was enough to drive anyone insane. She wanted to melt into him, to wrap herself around him, but first...

"So, that's a 'yes' then?" it was challenging to say this while still kissing and her words were not especially articulate, but he heard and understood: no more steamrolling, she would make the effort to listen to what he wanted.

Ben smiled into their kiss and pulled her face a fraction closer still – who knew that was even possible! – nipped ever so softly on her lower lip and then pulled back enough to look into her eyes, "It's a _hell yes_." His smile had a touch of a smirk to it, probably because of how dazed Leslie was looking from their kissing. But at his words she rallied, her own smile radiant, she fisted his lapels and dragged him back enthusiastically to continue their reunion.

Leslie felt and tasted just as Ben remembered. And even though he'd tried to make sure he had made the most of their last times together, those experiences had been slightly tainted in his memories. He'd known those were their _last_ times together – for a while or forever, he didn't know because he hadn't allowed himself to think that far ahead – so he'd savored each kiss, caress, and taste, but it had made them bittersweet. Now, though, Leslie had opened the flood gates and these kisses did not have the same undertones. No, in fact, these kisses were leading Ben's mind enthusiastically toward other kinds of contact that he and Leslie might have. And the joy at knowing that their "last times" were not their last times fueled his passionate response.

He had already wound one hand into her hair and the other was locked around her back, supporting her weight almost entirely. Come to think of it, if he let go, she'd probably fall over. For whatever reason, this did not make Leslie unhappy at all. In fact, she redoubled her efforts, pressing her body closer against his. His overcoat pressed back and she didn't like it, it wasn't close enough to _him_. Her quick hands pushed his coat open and to the side. _Ahh, that's better_. She smiled as she felt his body against hers through their clothes: his warmth and hardness so masculine, but his touch was always gentle, loving, even now with his lips and tongue and hands moving so urgently against her, his movements were still considerate of her. She realized that he was always thinking about her, even when they broke up. This realization made Leslie feel even more guilty for pushing him so hard before, but she consoled herself that she'd make it up to him soon.

Ben had moved to kiss up her cheekbone and she took the opportunity to kiss her favorite spot under his jaw. This earned her a little noise from Ben and encouraged her. She licked lightly and heard his gasp and groan as she worked her tongue down his neck a bit more. Fleetingly, the thought crossed her mind how much she loved his taste. He wasn't sweet like waffles, but somehow he was better. _Whoa._ This stopped Leslie cold.

Ben, noticing the change in her, pulled back a little and looked down. "What's wrong?" concern and maybe a little fear were etched in his voice, but Leslie didn't notice.

She looked up into his eyes, her own eyes bright and shining with tears, a surprised smile on her face. "I love you," the amazement in her voice evident.

Ben was taken aback, but not unhappy at all. In fact, 'unhappy' was one of the furthest emotions from what he was experiencing. "Yeah?" he asked, smiling.

Leslie seemed to have regained herself a bit, "Yeah... definitely." She smiled too.

Ben leaned in, but instead of kissing her, he put his face next to hers, so his mouth was right by her ear. "You know I've been in love with you for ages now, right?"

Now it was Leslie's turn to lean back and ask, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he was smiling as he answered and began to lean in to resume kissing her, but Leslie had other ideas.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and turned to leave.

"Where are we going?" His emotions were chaotic: disappointment, confusion, excitement – in that order – washed through Ben as he was pulled along behind his little steamroller, not that he was complaining since he figured he was happy as long as she was taking him with her. After all, he'd go pretty much anywhere with her.

Leslie glanced back, "My place," and her smile lit up her entire face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review. All feedback (constructive and supportive) is very appreciated!**


End file.
